This Present is For You
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Hyûga allait craquer. Mais vraiment. Ils l'énervaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Franchement, il était tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne... ou pas ? One-Shot :D


Couple(s) : Hyûga / Riko

Rating : K+ (tout fluff =D)

Genre : Romance, Humour, Crack x)

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi T^T

Résumé : Hyûga Junpei, tireur hors paire au basketball, allait, aujourd'hui, craquer. Toutes ces personnes (soigneusement appelées « bâtards ! » par notre cher capitaine) l'énervait au plus au point. Certains avaient beau être ses amis, il y avait des limites.

Attention : Cette histoire, c'est que du fluff ! Tout mignon, guimauve, chamallow, tout ça ^^ Alors ne vous attendez pas à ce qui ait autre chose que des bisous =D

Autres : Dédicace à ma **sœur**, qui m'a donné l'idée de faire un petit quelque chose sur ce couple :3

* * *

**_-Bonne lecture-_**

* * *

Il allait craquer. Cela faisait beaucoup trop pour lui. Ce n'était pas sa journée, c'était sûr… Il allait tous les frapper ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à tous tourner autour de Riko AUJOURD'HUI ?! Aaaah oui : c'est son anniversaire demain, donc ils lui demandent tous ce qu'elle voudrait. Tch. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait lui offrir… Bordel. Oui, ce mot résumait assez bien sa situation. Le bordel absolu. Tous les joueurs lui demandaient ce que Riko voulait pour son anniversaire. Si ce n'était que ça, ça pourrait éventuellement passer. Sauf que TOUT LE LYCEE lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait ! Et surtout des garçons ! Comme on le dit si bien : « Fuck ».

Aujourd'hui, mis à part les interruptions fréquentes, l'entrainement se passait comme d'habitude. Les balles rebondissaient, les chaussures grinçaient, les bouches criaient, et Kagami beuglait. Kuroko passait encore inaperçu, et la coach criait toujours autant lorsqu'elle le voyait. Bref, un entrainement normal pour Seirin. Enfin, à part l'humeur quelque peu… massacrante, de Hyûga. Oui, c'était le mot. Tous ses coéquipiers subissaient l'humeur dévastatrice de leur capitaine. Kagami s'était prit plusieurs soufflantes depuis le début de l'entrainement. Kuroko devait lui tenir compagnie à chaque fois, le rouge étant choqué. Son aura était encore plus meurtrière qu'Aomine lorsqu'il était dans la « Zone ». C'était dire. Donc tout le monde évitait d'énerver Hyûga, sous peine d'être explosé à coups de ballon de basket.

Riko avait beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à un tel Hyûga. Certes, il pouvait se montrer énervé à certains moments cruciaux, lors des matchs par exemple, mais il ne l'était jamais aussi longtemps –et aussi intensément ! Elle commençait à être vraiment inquiète… Elle écourta l'entrainement, voyant tous ses joueurs terrifiés de leur capitaine. Les joueurs se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, prenant une douche par la même occasion. Kuroko et Kagami rentrèrent ensemble. Tout le monde avait comprit la nature de leur relation, mais ils attendaient que leurs premières années le leur dise d'eux-mêmes. Kiyoshi salua tout le monde, se rendant à son check-up pour sa jambe. Mitobe et Koganei rentrèrent eux aussi ensemble. Izuki parti en direction du collège d'à côté, allant chercher sa petite sœur. Furi se dirigea vers le collège de Rakuzan, décidant de rendre une petite visite à son petit-ami –depuis deux semaines- en la personne d'Akashi Seijûrô. Le reste des personnes présentes s'en allèrent assez vite.

Hyûga, quand à lui, resta dans le gymnase. Il voulait être seul. Il avait passé sa journée à crier sur ses coéquipiers et il s'en voulait. Tout ça pour… Il soupira. Jamais elle ne comprendrait ses sentiments. Son seul amour était le basket. Surtout qu'il fallait l'avouer, mais Kiyoshi était son rival. Les petits regards tendres, les mots doux, le toucher léger sur les cheveux de la coach… Il ne l'aimait pas. Hyûga prit une caisse de ballons, et l'installa à la ligne des trois points, à côté de lui. Il prit une balle, la lança, mais elle rebondit sur le rebord du panier, et roula un peu plus loin. Il jura, puis prit une autre balle. Elle manqua. Puis une autre. A côté. Enervé, il ramassa les ballons perdus et rangea le tout. Il se changea, et sorti du gymnase, le fermant.

Il n'était pas très tard, à peine dix-huit heures. Hyûga en profita pour passer dans quelques magasins de sports, à la recherche d'une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches, Junpei trouva une belle paire, blanche, noire avec une pointe de rouge. Il regarda le prix, et se dit qu'il pouvait bien faire une petite folie pour cette fois. Le capitaine alla à la caisse, se préparant à payer. Son regard fut attiré vers les petits pendentifs. Il en vu un, assez discret, qu'il trouva extrêmement mignon. Il le prit, sachant déjà à qui l'offrir. Il paya le tout, pour un prix pas très raisonnable. Il rentra chez lui, plus calme. Ce soir-là, il s'endormit assez vite, s'en allant au pays des rêves.

* * *

Le matin suivant, tout le monde avait oublié la colère du capitaine. Les « Bon anniversaire Riko ! » fusaient de tous les côtés. Hyûga n'était toujours pas arrivé, et Riko s'en vexa, et se promit de lui faire sa fête lorsqu'il reviendrait. L'entrainement démarra sans capitaine ce matin-là.

Vers midi, l'équipe se sépara pour aller manger. Mitobe, Koganei et Izuki partirent en direction de la cafétéria. Kagami et Kuroko –toujours ensemble- sortir du lycée pour aller manger au Wac d'à côté. Les autres membres de l'équipe partirent dans la cour, vers les tables de pique-nique. Riko, quand à elle, se dirigea vers le toit. Les élèves n'y étaient autorisés que lors de la pause du midi, mais personne n'y allait. Elle se posa, et s'autorisa un soupir. Elle s'était dépêchée ce matin et avait oublié son déjeuner. Tant pis, elle irait se chercher un petit quelque chose à la cafétéria.

Elle entendit la porte d'acier qui s'ouvrit, et vis la personne qui l'avais le plus énervée par sa non-présence. Hyûga Junpei se tenait devant elle. La coach voulut lui passer un savon, mais elle fut interpelée par l'air embarrassé que le capitaine abordait. Elle attendit. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Et pourquoi avait-il les bras croisés derrière son dos ? Lui qui aimait avoir les mains dans les poches…

Bordel. Voici la seule pensée de Hyûga à ce moment-là. Il était motivé pour aller voir Riko et s'excuser de son absence ce matin, mais en voyant l'air renfrogné de la coach… Il voulait juste partir… Pauvre de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il se devait de lui donner « ça »… Mais c'était trop gênant. Malgré ses apparences, Hyûga était extrêmement timide, et quand il était gêné, il cachait sa gêne par la colère. Pas très pratique. Il pouvait bien faire un effort… non ?

Riko s'approcha de lui. Curieuse, elle l'était. Et elle voulait savoir pourquoi Hyûga ne la regardait pas en face. Ce n'était pas commun. Et elle n'aimait pas ça. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle leva légèrement la tête, pour pouvoir voir ses yeux. Yeux qui fuyaient. Elle soupira discrètement, et elle engagea la conversation.

« Hyûga-kun ? »

…ou du moins, elle tenta d'engager la conversation. Le capitaine restait mué, et ne voulait décidemment pas parlé. Il sentait son visage chauffé. Il devait rougir… et pas qu'un peu ! Riko s'en aperçut, et n'en resta pas insensible. Junpei fit un petit pas en arrière, et se décida à parler.

« Riko… Tiens. »

Ladite Riko rougit : c'était la première fois que le capitaine de Seirin l'appelait par son prénom. Et elle en était touchée. Hyûga lui tendit un paquet cadeau. Simple. Bleu, vert et blanc. Ses couleurs favorites. Un petit nœud doré ornait le tout. Elle défit lentement et délicatement le papier, ne voulant pas l'abîmer. Une boîte blanche avec des inscriptions dorées lui firent face. On pouvait lire « This present is for you », en belles lettres arrondies. Touchée, Riko ouvrit la boîte. Elle sentit le regard de Junpei sur elle. Il attendait surement sa réaction. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit l'intérieur de la boîte. Un beau collier était posé délicatement sur un petit coussin blanc. Une fine chaîne en argent tenait un pendentif représentant un ballon de basket. Une petite étoile verte était sur le ballon. Malgré ce que l'on pourrait penser, ce collier était très féminin. La fine chaîne donnait une impression de légèreté, et le ballon était délicatement taillé de telle façon à ce que ce soit très féminin.

Riko eut envie de pleurer. De joie. Elle était si heureuse ! Elle regarda Hyûga, et vit qu'il souriait. La coach ne s'en était surement pas aperçut, mais elle avait eut une réaction très enfantine. Elle pouvait être très mignonne finalement.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Riko. »

Il souriait. Tendrement. Riko se jeta dans ses bras, oubliant qu'elle voulait lui faire payer son absence de ce matin. Elle le remercia pleins de fois, toujours dans ses bras. D'abord gêné, Hyûga passa ses bras autour de la fine taille de la brunette. Elle releva la tête.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle rougit violemment, avant d'hocher la tête.

« Moi aussi… »

Elle était heureuse. Mais elle rajouta rapidement :

« Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être plus clémente lors des entrainements !

-Bien sûr. »

Ils se sourirent, avant de s'embrasser. C'était timide, presque enfantin, mais tellement vrai. Ils se séparent, rouges, mais recommencèrent bien vite. Soudain, Riko se sépara du capitaine. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Prenant une voix coléreuse, elle demanda lentement à son désormais petit-ami :

« Où étais-tu se matin ?

-Déjà jalouse ? »

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de pied bien placé. D'abord mis-mort, le jeune lycéen se releva, et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné.

« Hier, j'ai acheté le pendentif que je t'ai offert… mais j'avais pas de chaîne chez moi. Alors ce matin, je suis allé chez un bijoutier et j'ai acheté la chaîne… »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il séchait non plus, mais… Voyant que sa petite-amie ne réagissait pas, il lui passa la main devant les yeux. La brune les cligna, une fois, puis deux. Elle baissa la tête, avant d'embrasser furtivement Junpei. Rougissant, il regarda Riko du regard. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, prête à redescendre.

« Tu as mangé ?

-Nope. »

Il lui passa devant, avant de lui tendre la main, tel un chevalier.

« Accepteriez-vous d'être en ma compagnie pour le déjeuner, princesse ? »

Sourire charmeur, la main sur le cœur, les yeux amoureux, tout y était. Comment dire non ?

* * *

**Fini ! J'espère que ça t'a plu, sœurette ! C'est tout fluff, comme demandé =D**

**Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plus aussi =) Je suis assez fière de la publication de mes histoires, ces temps-ci ^^ Je laisse quelques jours entre chaque histoire (je ne vous cache pas que j'attends toujours avec impatience les commentaires x3) ****A chaque fois que je publies une histoire, je me mets immédiatement à en écrire une autre (j'ai pleins d'idées donc je ne suis pas en pénurie xD) Mais il faut que j'arrête de raconter ma vie ._.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter mes histoires ! Je n'y réponds pas souvent, pour manque de temps, mais je lis tout ce que je reçois =) Merci aussi à tous les anonymes qui commentent aussi ! **

**Bref, merci à tous ! ^_^ **

**See ya~ :D**


End file.
